ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Hub (TV channel)
Hub Network is an American basic cable and satellite television channel that was launched in October 10, 2010, the channel is a Joint venture by Discovery, NBCUniversal, WarnerMedia Entertainment, Walt Disney Television, ViacomCBS, Fox Corporation, Saban Capital Group, Hasbro, Mattel and MGA Entertainment. Note: This idea takes place in an alternate universe where the Hub Network still exists instead of being changed to Discovey Family. Programming Current programming Original Programming: * The Twisted Whiskers Show (October 10, 2010-present) * Dan Vs. (2011-present) * The Future Is Wild (October 13, 2007-present) * Grossology (September 29, 2006-present) * Kenney the Shark ''(November 1, 2003-present) * ''Tutenstein (November 1, 2003-present) * Growing Up Creepie (September 9, 2006-present) * The Adventures of Chuck & Friends (October 10, 2010-present) * Chomp Squad (August 20, 2018-present) * Barbie Dreamhouse Adventures (''May 3, 2018-present)'' * Family Game Night (October 15, 2010-present) * G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero (November 5, 2010-present) * G.I. Joe: Renegades (October 10, 2010-present) * G.I. Joe: Sigma 6 (January 1, 2012-present) * Jem and the Holograms (August 1, 2011-present) * Littlest Pet Shop (November 10, 2012-present) * Littlest Pet Shop: A World of Our Own (April 14, 2018-present) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (October 10, 2010-present) * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (June 7, 2018-present) * Pound Puppies (October 10, 2010-present) * The Transformers G1 (November 5, 2010-present) * Transformers: Animated (September 3, 2013-present) * Transformers: Cyberverse ''(August 27, 2018-present) * ''Transformers: Prime (November 29, 2010-present) * Transformers: Rescue Bots (February 18, 2012-present) * Transformers: Robots in Disguise (March 14, 2015-present) * Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse (January 20, 2012-present) * Batman: Unlimited (May 15, 2015-present) * DC Super Hero Girls (December 7, 2015-present) * Ever After High (June 18, 2013-present) * Max Steel (March 25, 2013-present) * Monster High (October 10, 2010-present) * Polly Pocket (October 10, 2010-present) * Polly Pocket (2018) (August 31, 2018-present) * Team Hot Wheels (June 29, 2014-present) * Lalaloopsy (March 29, 2013-present) * Project MC2 (August 7, 2015-present) * Pingu ''(August 7, 2015-present) * ''We're Lalaloopsy (January 10, 2017-present) * Danger Rangers (October 8, 2014-present) * Pecola (October 20, 2014-present) * Shopkins (November 7, 2014-present) * Shopkins Shoppies (January 18, 2017-present) * Lego Elves (March 3, 2017-present) * KISS Hello Kitty (April 7, 2017-present) * Transformers: Combiner Wars ''(July 7, 2017-present) * ''Wellie Wishers ''(August 4, 2017-present) * ''Monster High: The Adventures of the Ghoul Squad ''(September 15, 2017-present) * ''Kuu Kuu Harajuku ''(September 15, 2017-present) * ''Richie Rich ''(September 15, 2017-present) * ''Enchantimals: Tales From Everwilde(October 7, 2017-present) * Hanazuki: Full of Treasures (November 3, 2017-present) * Stretch Armstrong and the Flex Fighters (December 1, 2017-present) * Unikitty! ''(February 23, 2018-present) * ''Fingerlings Tales (September 7, 2018-present) * Hairdorables (November 16, 2018-present) * The Magic School Bus (February 24, 2003-present) * The Magic School Bus Rides Again ''(September 29, 2017-present) * ''Doki (April 15, 2013-present) Acquired Programming: * 3-2-1 Penguins! (November 2, 2015-present) * Felix the Cat (September 1, 2015-present) * The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat (September 1, 2015-present) * Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat (September 16, 2017-present) * Beyblade Burst (January 16, 2017-present) * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command ''(August 4, 2017-present) * ''Camp Lakebottom ''(August 4, 2017-present) * ''Doraemon (April 9, 2016-present) * Shin Chan (April 9, 2016-present) * Care Bears and Cousins (December 2, 2016-present) * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh ''(April 15, 2015-present) * ''Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz ''(June 29, 2017-present) * ''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (May 5, 2016-present) * Animaniacs ''(January 7, 2013) * ''The Get Along Gang (1984) (March 20, 2017-present) * The Little Flying Bears ''(July 15, 2016-present) * ''The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange ''(December 18, 2015-present) * ''Fred: The Show ''(December 18, 2015-present) * [[Incredibles: The Series|''Incredibles: The Series]]'' (November 11, 2019-present) * ''The Terrytoons Show (October 3, 2016-present) * Talking Tom and Friends (June 3, 2016-present) * ''Humongous: The Television Series'''' (January 5, 2014-present) * ''Glitter Force (December 18, 2015-present) * Lego Bioncle: The Journey to One (March 4, 2016-present) * Lego Friends (September 19, 2012-present) * Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu (January 14, 2011-present) * Larryboy: the Cartoon Adventures (November 2, 2015-present) * VeggieTales (November 2, 2015-present) * VeggieTales in the House ''(November 2, 2015-present) * ''VeggieTales in the City ''(February 24, 2017-present) * ''The VeggieTales Show ''(October 22, 2019-present) * ''LoliRock (January 6, 2018-present) * The Looney Tunes Show (June 12, 2017-present) * Undercover Wolves (June 12, 2017-present) * Pat and Stan ''(August 4, 2017-present) * ''Sesame Street (March 10, 2015-present) * The Harveytoons Show (October 6, 2016-present) * Underdog (October 6, 2016-present) * Batfink ''(August 3, 2015-present) * ''Garfield and Friends ''(August 4, 2016-present) * ''The Garfield Show ''(August 4, 2016-present) * ''Mecard ''(March 3, 2018-present) * ''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir (June 12, 2017-present) * The Mr. Men Show (March 17, 2016-present) * Pokémon (January 16, 2017-present) * Sailor Moon (January 18, 2019-present) * Spot the Dog (March 5, 2018-present) * Eek! the Cat (August 3, 2015-present) * Danger Mouse (August 3, 2015-present) * Masha and the Bear ''(August 3, 2015-present) * ''Masha's Tales ''(August 3, 2015-present) * ''The Raccoons (August 3, 2015-present) * Simsala Grimm (August 3, 2015-present) * Strawberry Shortcake (2003) (February 10, 2017-present) * Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures (October 10, 2010-present) * Supernoobs (November 3, 2017-present) * Oggy and the Cockroches (April 9, 2019-present) * Zig and Sharko ''(May 5, 2019-present) * ''Space Goofs (June 3, 2019-present) * Rat-A-Tat (June 25, 2019-present) * Cat and Keet (June 25, 2019-present) * Skylanders Academy (June 30, 2017-present) * The Woody Woodpecker Show ''(February 5, 2018-present) * ''The New Woody Woodpecker Show ''(February 5, 2018-present) * ''Woody Woodpecker (December 3, 2018-present) * The Reilly Toons Show (February 5, 2018-present) * LazyTown (October 1, 2016-present) * The Smurfs (May 29, 2017-present) * The ZhuZhus (May 1, 2017-present * W.I.T.C.H. (May 6, 2016-present) * Yo-Kai Watch (October 5, 2015-present) * Bluey (October 1, 2018-present) Mini-series: * Hub Network Family Awards (May 19, 2017-present) Programming Blocks/Sister Channels * Hub Bub (October 10, 2010-present) * Hub Retro ''(April 9, 2016-present) * ''The H/Hub at Night (June 3, 2015-present) * ''Hub Network's One Saturday Morning'''' (July 1, 2017-present) * [[Hub Network's Fried Dynamite|''Hub Network's Fried Dynamite]]'' (September 15, 2017-present) * [[Hub Network's Master Control|''Hub Network's Master Control]]'' (September 25, 2017-present) * [[Hub Network's Supercamp Lakenoobs|''Hub Network's Supercamp Lakenoobs]]'' (November 3, 2017-present) * ''Hub Network's Super New! Wednesday! (March 7, 2018) * Super Hub Network's (May 2018) Upcoming programming Original programming * Lego Friends: Girls on the Mission ''(January 25, 2019) * ''BrainRush (revival) ''(Spring 2019) * ''Destroy Build Destroy (revival) ''(Spring 2019) * ''Barbie: Dreamtopia ''(TBA 2019) * ''Micronauts ''(TBA 2019) * ''Bobb'e Says ''(TBA 2019) * ''The Othersiders ''(TBA 2019) * Archie and Friends (TBA 2019) * [[The Danger Rangers Show|''The Danger Rangers Show]]'' (TBA 2020) * ''Dude, What Would Happen (revival) ''(TBA 2019) * ''Transformers: Rescue Bots Academy '' (TBA 2019) * ''Adventures of the Little Koala (2019) (TBA 2019) * Ever After High: Fairy Tale World of Adventures (TBA 2019) * [[Untitled My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic reboot|Untitled My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic reboot]] (TBA 2020) * ''Strawberry Shortcake: Berry of Friendship'' (TBA 2020) * Monster High: Ghoulfriends are Freaky (TBA 2020) * Nezha and Transformers ''(TBA) Acquired programming * ''Liberty's Kids (February 18, 2019) * DuckTales (2017) (April 2019) * Scooby-Doo: Mystery Incorporated (April 2019) * Pretty Cure Max Heart (English Dub) (June 2019) * The New Looney Tunes Show (June 2019) * MegaMan NT Warrior (June 2019) * Sonic X (June 2019) * Back to the Future: The Animated Series ''(June 2019) * ''Inspector Gadget (2015) (September 2019) * Archie's Weird Mysteries (October 2018) * Shugo Chara!! Doki— (English Dub) (October 2019) * Maple Town (Redub) (TBA 2019) * Palm Town (English Dub) (TBA 2019) * Trollz (TBA 2019) * Pixie Girl ''(TBA 2019) * ''Spyro the Dragon (TBA 2019) * PaRappa the Rapper (TBA 2019) * Sly Cooper ''(TBA 2019) * ''Crash Bandicoot: The Series (TBA 2019) * Banjo-Kazooie and the Rare Team (TBA 2019) * Kyoro-chan (English Dub) (TBA 2019) * The Legend of Zelda (2020 reboot) (TBA 2020) * Super Mario Bros. (2020 TV series) ''(TBA 2020) * ''Kirby: Right Back at Ya! (January 2020) * The Super Mario Bros. Super Show (February 2020) * Glitter Force Doki Doki (June 2020) * Animal Crossing (TBA) * Splatoon (TBA) * Space Cats (TBA 2019) * Ratchet & Clank: Future the Series (TBA 2019) * Blinx The Time Sweeping Cat (TBA 2019) * Doug (Nickelodeon) (TBA 2019) * Doug (Disney Channel) (TBA 2019) * Hanna Barbera Club (TBA 2019) * Mickey's Disney City (TBA 2019) Programming Blocks * Hub Real (Spring 2019) Movies Hub/Movies Schedule Hub/Schedule Marathon Hub/Marathon Former programming *''Ace Ventura: Pet Detective'' *''Action Man'' (2000) *''Adventure Camp'' *''The Adventures of Chuck and Friends''* *''ALF'' *''America's Cutest'' *''Animal Mechanicals'' *''Animorphs'' *''Animal Show with Stinky and Jake'' *''The Aquabats! Super Show!'' *''The Cosby Show'' *''Are You Smarter than a 5th Grader?'' *''Atomic Betty'' *''Bad Dog!'' *''Batman'' *''Batman: The Animated Series'' *''Batman Beyond'' *''Big Bag'' *''Bratz'' *''BraveStarr'' *''Butt-Ugly Martians'' *''Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-Lot'' *''Chip n Dale Rescue Rangers'' *''Clue'' *''Conan the Adventurer'' *''Cosmic Quantum Ray'' *''Dan Vs.'' *''Darkwing Duck'' *''Deltora Quest'' *''Dennis and Gnasher'' *''Dennis the Menace'' (1986) *''Digimon: Digital Monsters'' *''Dinosapien'' *''Doogie Howser, M.D.'' *''Doraemon'' *''DuckTales'' *''Endurance'' *''The Facts of Life'' *''Family Game Night''* *''Family Movie Night'' *''Family Ties'' *''Firehouse Tales'' *''Flight 29 Down'' *''Fraggle Rock'' *''The Future is Wild'' *''Garfield and Friends'' *''The Game of Life'' *''Gerald McBoing Boing'' *''Goosebumps'' *''Gordon the Garden Gnome'' *''Grossology'' *''Growing Up Creepie'' *''Hamtaro'' *''Happy Days'' *''Harry and His Bucketful of Dinosaurs'' *''He-Man: Masters of Universe'' *''Masters of Universe'' (2002) *''Heathcliff'' *''Hercules: The Legendary Journeys'' *''Here Factory'' *''Honey, I Shrunk the Kids'' *''Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5'' *''Hubworld'' *''In the Night Garden...'' *''Inspector Gadget'' (1983) *''It's Me or the Dog'' *''The Jim Henson Hour'' *''Journey to Fearless'' *''Kaijudo'' *''Kenny the Shark'' *''Kid President: Declaration of Awesome'' *''Laverne & Shirley'' *''LEGO: Legend of Chima'' *''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' *''Little Muppet Monsters'' *''Little Robots'' *''Lloyd in Space'' *''Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman'' *''Majors & Minors'' *''Maryoku Yummy'' *''Martin Mystery'' *''Meerkat Manor'' *''Men in Black: The Series'' *''Mighty Max'' *''Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers'' *''Mork & Mindy'' *''Muppet Babies'' (1984) *''The Muppet Show'' *''Muppets Tonight'' *''The New Batman Adventures'' *''Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation'' *''Oggy and the Cockroaches'' *''Parents Just Don't Understand'' *''Peppa Pig'' *''Pepper Ann'' *''Pictureka!'' *''Planet Heroes'' *''R. L. Stine's The Haunting Hour'' *''Rainbow Brite'' *''Rescue Heroes'' *''Rimba's Island'' *''Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch'' *''Sabrina, the Teenage Witch'' *''The Saddle Club'' *''Scooby-Doo: Mystery Incorporated'' *''Scooby-Doo Where Are You?'' *''Scout's Safari'' *''Scrabble Showdown'' *''Secret Millionaires Club'' *''Serious'' *''Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue'' *''SheZow'' *''Sliders'' *''Speed Racer'' *''Speed Racer X'' *''Spooksville'' *''Step by Step'' *''Strange Days at Blake Holsey High'' *''The Super Hero Squad Show'' *''Superman: The Animated Series'' *''Teacher's Pet'' *''Teamo Supremo'' *''Teenage Fairytale Dropouts'' *''Time Warp Trio'' *''Timeblazers'' *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' *''Trading Spaces: Boys vs. Girls'' *''Transformers: Armada'' *''Truth or Scare'' *''Tutenstein'' *''The Twisted Whiskers Show'' *''What New Scooby-Doo?'' *''Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego?'' *''Who's the Boss?'' *''Wilbur'' *''Wizards vs Aliens'' *''The Wonder Years'' *''The WotWots'' *''Yakkity Yak'' *''Yoko Jakamoto Toto'' Programming blocks: * Huboom! (2011-2016) * Hub-olio (2011-2012) * HubBub (2010-2017)